


Such A Sap

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little vignette to celebrate Kurt’s and Blaine’s five year anniversary of their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Sap

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's been 5 years already! EEEEEPPPPP!!! :D

”What’s that?”

Looking up from the computer Blaine watched his husband rounding the couch on which he sat, and watched as Kurt proceeded to take the seat next to him.

“I’m just going through my final essay for Mr. Huberts class,” he responded, scrolling down the few pages that were left to go through. Spell and grammar checking were the worst.

“Well finish up,” Kurt prompted, “I have the perfect song for our number, and we should practice.”

“Good, good,” Blaine said distractedly as he tweaked a few words that weren’t up to par. Then he back-paddled, looking up at the older man confusedly. “Wait, what number?”

Undeterred by Blaine’s confusion, only a new grin in place Kurt continued. “Candles, by Hey Monday.”

And suddenly it clicked.

Oh god, his husband was such a _dork_.

Snorting, Blaine thought back to that day, remembering the entire thing so well, and could easily continue this little trip through memory lane. “I’m impressed, you’re usually so top forty.”

With a little deprecating sigh and a twist of his head Kurt deliver the next line, “Well, I just wanted something a little more… _emotional_.”

Not able to hold it in anymore Blaine leant in and pressed a deep kiss towards his husband’s lips, nibbling gently on Kurt’s bottom lip before pulling back once more.

“You’re such a sap,” he said, shaking his head disbelievingly, his eyes brimming with love for this adorable man.

“You love it,” Kurt responded, a happy smile on his lips.

“I love _you_ ,” Blaine finished.


End file.
